starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cellule d'alimentation
Une cellule d'alimentation, aussi appelées cellule d'énergieStar Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel ou cartouche d'énergie,Thrawn était un composant retrouvé dans de nombreuses technologies telles que des droïdes, des vaisseaux, des stations spatiales, des armes, ou d'autres technologies nécessitant l'utilisation d'électricité pour fonctionner. Ce genre de composant était particulièrement disposé dans des technologies petites ou transportables. Environ trente deux ans avant la bataille de Yavin, sur la planète Tatooine, le jeune Anakin Skywalker trouva une cellule d'alimentation qu'il répara dans le but de l'installer sur son module de course. Cependant, le centre médical de Mos Espa où se trouvait le jeune garçon fut attaqué par un gang et le générateur d'énergie fut détruit. Anakin répara alors le générateur du centre médical à l'aide de la cellule d'alimentation qu'il venait de trouver."Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Module de Secours"" — Star Wars Aventures 6 La partie centrale du Commandant de Bâtons, une arme utilisée par Rebolt des Vers Blancs, était faite de tungsten conducteur et d'une cellule d'énergie. Le criminel Dryden Vos, leader de l'Aube Écarlate, possédait une paire de poignards Kyuzo dont le bord tranchant était alimenté par une cellule d'énergie. Angber Trel possédait un bâton de marche fabriqué à partir de cellules d'alimentation.Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime Les droïdes de la Résistance fonctionnaient la plupart du temps de nombreuses heures sans être rechargés, ce qui nécessitait la présence d'une cellule d'alimentation à longue durée pour les maintenir en état de fonctionnement.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition Apparitions **Saison 2 ***L'Usine d'armement ***Le Déserteur **Saison 5 ***Les Meneurs *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Tarkin'' *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' * **Saison 1 ***L'Épreuve du Jedi ***Les Rebelles résolus **Saison 2 ***Le Siège de Lothal ***À la loyale ***Mon ami le droïde * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 5: Aphra 5'' * *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *"High Noon on Jakku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Forces du Destin : Les Chroniques de Rey'' }} Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * * Notes et références Catégorie:Cellules d'alimentation